Watashi to Koreanjin
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: Sasaki Yuki, seorang gadis keturunan Indonesia-Jepang, adalah seorang K-POP HATERS. Suatu hari, demi mendapatkan nilai tambahan mata pelajaran sosiologi, ia terpaksa memandu seorang murid cowok pertukaran pelajar dari korea, Lee Junghyun. Siapa sebenarnya ia dan apa hubungannya sama INFINITE? O.o Mind to RnR?


"Yukitan!" Seorang anak perempuan berambut ikal berlari kecil menghampiri teman perempuannya yang sedang berjalan santai di koridor Onkei Gakuen, sebuah sekolah menengah atas kelas A di Jepang. Anak perempuan yang dipanggilnya Yukitan itu tidak menengok. Ah, rupanya ia sedang asyik mendengarkan musik sambil membaca novel. Membaca novel sambil berjalan? Hmm.. Itu memang khasnya.

BRUK!

"Aigoo! Siapa yang menubrukku padahal ini sedang seru-seru.. Lho? Oh, kau, Myungsoo." Yukitan, yang sedang membaca itu tertabrak seorang lelaki tampan bernama Kim Myungsoo, yang merupakan temannya. Yang menabrak, malah memberikan deathglare kepada Yukitan.

"Hei, kau ini. Chika memanggilmu dari tadi." Tegur Myungsoo dengan deathglare andalannya. Wajar saja dia kesal, pacarnya, Chika -si gadis berambut ikal itu- diabaikan. Akhirnya Yuki mengecilkan volume musik dan berbalik, menemukan Chika sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Ah, Gomen nasai, Chicchan. Kau tau aku, kan? Kebiasaan ini sulit sekali dihilangkan!" Yukitan beralasan dengan sok logis. Chika mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah karena ada Myungsoo di situ.

"Hu! Yuki! Kau ini menyebalkan kalau sudah ketemu novel! Oh iya, kebetulan ada Myungsoo. Chagiya, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menceritakan padanya soal hal itu?" Tanya Chika dengan mesranya kepada Myungsoo. Myungsoo yang tidak biasa mendapati sikap Chika seperti itu malah diam. Entah dia memikirkan apa.

"Eh? Hm, baik.. Baiklah.. " Jawab Myungsoo yang sudah tersadar, akhirnya. "Yuki, kau diminta Miyoko-sensei untuk menjadi.. Semacam pemandu anak baru.." Lanjut Myungsoo yang masih bermuka merah gara-gara perlakuan Chika tadi.

"Heee? Maksudmu?" Tanya Yukitan yang ternyata bernama Yuki, dengan bingung.

"Yukitan, " ternyata ini hanya panggilan Chika untuk Yuki, "Jadi, ada anak pertukaran pelajar dari Korea Selatan. Dia akan belajar di sini selama tiga bulan. Nah, kamu diminta untuk memandu anak itu, tentang segala sesuatu yang ada di sekolah ini." Jelas Chika panjang lebar. Yuki yang mendengarnya melongo.

"Haaaahhh?! Pemandu? Apa-apaan itu? Aisshi.. Menyebalkan sekali Miyoko-sensei si guru sosiologi itu. Kenapa harus aku sih? Padahal aku kan bel..." Tiba-tiba keluar keluhan keluhan dari Yuki yang lebih tepat disebut cerocosan, kayaknya o_o. Dan langsung dihentikan dengan cerdasnya oleh Myungsoo.

"Katanya yang mau memandu anak itu bakal dikasih nilai sosiologi tambahan sebagai praktel bersosialisasi. Kau beruntung dipilihnya, Yuki." Yak, Myungsoo sukses membuat Yuki melongo lagi. Kali ini dia tersenyum lebar.

"Asik! Hei, di mana anak itu? Aku harus menemui malaikat penyelamat nilai sosiologiku itu sekarang!" Yuki memaksa Chika dan Myungsoo. Chika hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Yuki itu. Akhirnya Myungsoo angkat suara.

"Kulihat tadi dia ada di ruang guru, di meja Kaito-sensei, wali kelasmu. Oh iya sepertinya soomee tadi juga akan ke meja Kaito-sensei dan mungkin saja..." Sebelum Myungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya, Yuki yang sudah bisa menebak lanjutannya segera menyikut perut Myungsoo dan berlari dengan kecepatan Eyeshield 21 menuju ruang guru.

Rupanya Myungsoo bisa juga menggoda orang.

Ruang guru, Meja Kaito-sensei.

Tampak seorang pria muda berambut biru sedang memeriksa sebuah lembar kerja dengan seorang gadis dan lelaki di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia seorang guru, dan yang di hadapannya itu murid-muridnya. Di meja kerjanya, ada plat plastik dengan tulisan " Shion Kaito, English Teacher ".

"Terima kasih, soomee. Walau terlambat, tapi tugas bahasa inggrismu paling sempurna di kelas seperti biasanya. Lalu.. Kau.. " Pria muda yang akrab disapa Kaito-sensei itu menyerahkan lembar kerja kepada muridnya, Nam Soomee, dengan wajah berseri. Setelah itu ia sebenarnya akan berbicara dengan murid lelakinya, namun, sebuah teriakan keras menghentikannya.

"KAITO-SENSEI! WOI JANGAN BERIKAN ANAK BARU ITU KEPADA SOOMEE!" Tak lama setelah teriakan itu terdengar, muncullah sosok seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang yang di kuncir kuda, memakai seragam sekolah.

Seketika, raut muka Kaito-sensei berubah lelah.

"Ah, Yuki. Kamu ngapain teriak-teriak begitu! Tidak sopan, tahu!" Tegur Kaito-sensei dengan deathglare mautnya. Yuki tak terpengaruh dengan deathglare itu, dan malah menggandeng tangan seorang murid lelaki Kaito-sensei tadi.

"Ini murid barunya, kan? Miyoko-sensei yang super duper SMART itu sudah mengutusku untuk memandu anak ini, sensei! Jadi, anak ini milikku!" Tegas Yuki sambil men-deathglare balik Kaito-sensei dan juga Soomee. Yang di deathglare hanya saling menatap dengan bingung. Ada apa sih anak ini?

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Anak laki-laki yang digandeng Yuki itu merasa kesal karena tiba-tiba saja orang yang tak dikenalnya datang, dan langsung menggamit tangannya. Terlebih dia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah milik anak berkuncir kuda itu. Apa-apaan ini? Apa aku terlalu ganteng ya? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Oh, eh, Sumimasen. Ano.. Aaa.. Siapa namamu? Anak baru dari Korea kan? Hmm.. Je m'appelle Sasaki Yuki. J'habit a.. Hmm itu tidak perlu. Je suis ly ceenne!" Cerocos Yuki lagi dengan bahagianya. Yang ditanya hanya bingung. Anak ini bicara apa, bahasa apa ini.. Semua tentang anak ini nggak jelas, kurasa.. Pikir anak lelaki itu, di dalam hati.

"Hei? Kok kamu diam? Tu m'appelle? Je m'appelle Yuki!" Tanya Yuki lagi. Nam Soomee yang mengerti segera menegur Yuki.

"Baka Yuki! Dia nggak ngerti bahasa Perancis! Tapi dia bisa bahasa Jepang sama Inggris juga kok." Yuki langsung menggembungkan pipinya, kesal, karena Soomee mengatainya 'Baka' alias 'bodoh'.

"Oke, oke! Watashi no namae wa Sasaki Yuki. Panggil aku Yuki, kalau kau panggil aku Sasaki maka aku akan menendangmu, aku serius!" Ancam Yuki sambil tersenyum licik. Anak lelaki itu langsung menatapnya ngeri.

"Aa.. Itu benar lho. Tahu tidak? Pertama kali aku memanggilnya Sasaki, dia langsung menginjak kakiku keras-keras." Aku Kaito-sensei sambil nyengir kuda. Yak, ini semakin membuat anak lelaki itu ngeri.

"Ba.. Baiklah.. Aku akan memanggilmu Yuki-san. Watashi wa Lee Junghyun desu." Anak lelaki yang rupanya bernama Lee Junghyun itu memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat. Mungkin ia masih merasa malu-malu di lingkungan baru.. Atau karena cerita Kaito-sensei?

"Aisshi! Jangan pakai -san! Aku ini pasti lebih muda darimu! Panggil aku Yuki! Atau.."

"Baik! Baik! Yuki! Oke." Lee Junghyun menjawab kalimat yang sengaja digantungkan Yuki untuk menggodanya itu dengan cepat. Ia sudah tau, lanjutannya pasti soal injakan, tendangan, atau tindakan kekerasan lainnya.

Yuki pun tersenyum manis, lalu memberi hormat dengan sopannya kepada Kaito-sensei. Sangat berbeda dengan perilakunya sebelumnya.

"Yaa! Douzo Yoroshiku, Kaito-sensei! Aku pergi dulu ya, dan ah, ngomong-ngomong Miyoko-sensei udah ngomong ke kamu belom kapan aku harus memandu..." Yuki memperhatikan Lee Junghyun dengan seksama, "Hmm.. Anak manja ini?"

Emosi Lee Junghyun pun bangkit.

"Hei! Aku punya nama! Panggil aku Junghyun!" Bentak Junghyun dengan keras. Sementara Yuki hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Kyahaha! Kau itu.. Uhh dia menyebalkan karena dia tinggi banget, Soomee! Aku jadi tidak bisa mengatainya." Yuki merajuk dengan manjanya kepada Soomee. Soomee hanya tersenyum miris, setengah hati. Sementara Lee Junghyun yang sekarang tertawa cekikikan.

"Ha! Dasar pendek! Lalu.. Kulit apa itu? Coklat sekali... Ahahaha.. Kau juga mempunyai bintik-bintik merah di wajahmu. Hmm.. Coklat strawberry!" Ejek Lee Junghyun dengan sarkatisnya. Yang diejek lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya. Huh! Kalau bukan karena nilai sosiologi.. Aku takkan mau mengurusnya..! Batin Yuki dengan kesal.

"HEI! Kalian jangan buat rusuh di ruang guru! Keluar! Keluar! Dan kau, Yuki! Mulailah pandu Lee Junghyun ini!" Bentak Miyoko-sensei yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka. Segera, mereka berlarian meninggalkan ruang guru. Meninggalkan Kaito-sensei yang tersenyum lelah sambil mendengarkan musik-musik ciptaannya.

_Chapter.1 END_


End file.
